


Untitled 14

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 14

Draco left his parents sitting together in the corner of the Great Hall. He just needed to get some fresh air. He hadn't had a moment to imagine what would happen next, now that the Dark Lord was finished. He'd spent so much time just trying to keep his head above water that now he felt a bit...lost. 

Walking out the main doors of the castle, Draco noticed a man standing alone. Most everyone he'd seen was grouped in twos and threes, the need to be with others strong. The real reason he stood out though was his unmistakable ginger hair.

Surely all the Weasleys banded together in times of grief and despair. He knew one was killed, a twin. Draco didn't have any siblings but imagining something happening to his mother, he thought he had some idea how they must feel.

For some reason compelled to walk closer, Draco was surprised when the man turned. It was the one that had worked for the Ministry, the loner of the family if one compared stories from _the Daily Prophet_ and the crazy rag, _The Quibbler_. There was clearly tension between this one and the rest.

"Malfoy," Weasley said. "What are you doing out here?"

_Now_ Draco remembered. Percy the prefect, of course.

"I needed some fresh air, not that it's any business of yours." Percy turned away but didn't seem offended.

For some reason, and Draco couldn't say what it was exactly, he found himself saying, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"I—thank you." Percy took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face before putting them back on again and looking toward Draco once more. 

"I suspect I'll see you working in the Ministry within a few years. You seem the type."

"What type is that?" Draco asked, curious.

"Ambitious. You also want to restore the family name." He looked back toward the castle. "I know something about what that's like."

"I don't think I'm Auror material," Draco said with a smirk and Percy smiled, which made his chest ache inexplicably. Why should this man's smile affect him so?

"No, perhaps an Unspeakable. If you put your mind to it."

Draco blinked in surprise. "You think so?"

Percy nodded. "I know what they're like. You'd fit in well."

"Thanks for the advice." Draco held out his hand. Percy looked at it for a moment and then shook it. 

Draco walked back into the castle a little bit lighter than when he'd gone out. Maybe he had a chance for a good future after all. He took one last look at Percy Weasley and smiled. Yes, things were looking up.


End file.
